Odd Squad Global Civil War
by lexjamin0905
Summary: There is a new Big O and he has been make more and more unfair laws for Odd squad. Some agents have realized that the Big O was becoming a Tyrant, while others refuse to see it. Contains aspects from the wattpad fanfiction Odd Squad Civil War.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Summary: There is a new Big O and he has been make more and more unfair laws for Odd squad. Some agents have realized that the Big O was becoming a Tyrant, while others refuse to see it.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Former Odd Squad agents Otto and Otis stood in a dark room studying a map. "I can't believe it's come to this." Otto suddenly sighed, looking up from the map. The map showed the world with the locations of every odd squad headquarters locations mark with either a red, blue, or purple push pin. "I know. But you know as well as I do that the Big O won't step down peacefully or repeal his laws." Otis said. "I do. Hopefully we can end this without too much bloodshed." Otto said. "I agree. Have any of our spies reported in anything of consequence?" Otis asked.

"No. Though Olive and Olympia have been sick for the last week." Otto said, sighing longingly at the thought of his girlfriend and former partner Olive. Suddenly Otto's badge he wore on his lapel started ringing, revealing it was also a phone. "O-T-T-O." he said opening the badge phone. "Otto… it me Dr. O, we used to work together at Odd Squad. You and Otis asked me to keep an eye on your girlfriends." Dr. O said on the other side of the line.

* * *

Olive and Olympia sat in Dr. O's office waiting for her to return with the results of the tests she ran. Oscar and Oona were with them. For the last week, Olive and Olympia have been feeling sick. Dr. O walked in. "I got the results. It appears that you two are pregnant." she told Olive and Olympia. Olive, Olympia, Oscar, and Oona were shocked. They all knew who the fathers were. "Are you positive?" Oscar asked. "Of course, I am. I'm a doctor. What's next?!" Dr. O said, walking away. "This bad. Really bad." Olympia said. "I know. If Otto or Otis find out, they'll come after you. We need to go into hiding." Oscar said.

Dr. O walked into one of the many rooms in the headquarters before removing a badge that was similar to the one she wore on her coat. She opened the badge, dialing 6886(OTTO). "Otto… it me Dr. O, we used to work together at Odd Squad. You and Otis asked me to keep an eye on your girlfriends." she said. "What is it Dr. O? You're on speaker." Otto asked. "As you know Olive and Olympia have been feeling sick the last week, so they finally came to me to see what was up. After, running some tests I found out that they were pregnant." Dr. O said. There was a loud thud over the line. "Dr. O, its Otis. Otto just fainted. Is there anything else?" Otis asked. "Yes, mostly likely Olive and Olympia will be going into hiding to keep you from finding out about the pregnancies. Oscar and Oona coming along for severity and moral support. While I will to monitor the babies as the pregnancies progress." she said. "Thanks, Dr. O. Have a good day." Otis said. "You too." She said, hanging up.

* * *

 **Red pins: Big O supporters.**

 **blue pins: Otto and Otis supports.**

 **purple: split and thus abandoned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Ages:**

 **Otto, and Olympia: 16**

 **Otis, Oscar, and Olive: 18**

 **Ms. O and Oona: unknown**

* * *

 **Easy way or the Hard way.**

Olive, Olympia, Oscar, Oona, and Dr. O were hiding at the Odd Squad headquarters that Olive used to run with Otto before he left, since it was way too obvious and thus the last place Otto or Otis would think to look for them. Olive and Olympia were in Olive's old office while Oscar hid in a secret bunker Olive had made in case of emergencies that Otto didn't know about. Dr. O and Oona were off somewhere doing who knew what.

"Olive, did you feel this painful gaping hole in your chest when your old partner Todd turned odd?" Olympia asked. "To a certain extent, yes. But this pain is far worse. I didn't love Todd like I do Otto. Or you love Otis." Olive said. Olympia started crying, "I miss Otis so much." she sobbed. "I miss you too, partner." Otis's voice said from behind them.

Olive and Olympia spun around startled to find Otto and Otis standing in the doorway. Olympia ran forward and punched Otis in the stomach. "YOU JERK! How..? Why..? What...?" she tried to say but was so angry she couldn't form coherent sentences, tears of anger streaming down her face. He bent down and placed a gentle, but firm kiss on her lips to quiet her. Otto and Olive stared at each other. "Otto." Olive said. "Olive." Otto said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "One sec. Oscar I know you're hiding in the secret bunker Olive built in case of emergencies that she thinks I didn't know about. Come on out." he said, shocking her. Oscar crawled out of the bunker. "Give up Otto. If you do I can guarantee a fair trial for you and those who follow you. However, if you continue like I know you will… retraining will be the least of your worries." Oscar said.

"The only way for me to surrender is if the tyrant you call the Big O either resigns swearing never to run for any political position in odd squad or repeals his new laws. Which we all know he will never do." Otto said, reaching behind his back and pulled out a freezinator. "Forgive me Oscar. FREEZINATOR!" he said, freezing Oscar from the neck down. "Now as for your question Liv. Did you really think I would abandon you and our unborn child? The same with Otis and Olympia." Otto said. Otis nodded, moving to stand beside Otto. Olympia, Oscar, and Olive were shocked. "How…?" they asked.

"How did we know about the pregnancies or how did we find you so fast, when no one but you three, Oona, Dr. O, and the Big O knew. Since you don't trust Ms. O thinking that she was a spy for Otis and I. You're right, but she isn't the only one. We have thousands of spies in every department of every Odd Squad headquarters. Even entire headquarters are acting as spies for us. You even brought two of our spies with you." Otto said. Dr. O and Oona walked in.

"Dr. O, I must thank you again for informing Otis and me about the pregnancies. Oona, thank you for watching over Olive and Olympia as well." Otto said. Olive and Olympia stared at Dr. O and Oona in shocked betrayal. "Why Oona?" Oscar asked. "Sorry boss. But the laws the Big O made, while made legally, are becoming more and more morally wrong." Oona said, taking a stuninator out from behind her back. She stunned him before unfreezing him. "So, what's it going to be Olive, Olympia. The easy way or the hard way. We don't want to hurt you or the babies, but we will if we have to." Otto and Otis said.

"Please Olive, I'm begging you, come with us. You know I never wanted this war. But you also know that I willing go to any lengths to do what I think is right, even fight the entire Odd Squad." Otto begged, getting on his knees. Olive could see honesty in Otto's eyes. As well as regret, and love. "Alright we'll go with you." Olive and Olympia said. Otto and Otis smiled, before pulling their girlfriends into a loving kiss. "Let's go." Otto said. they quickly packed everything and left for Otto's and Otis's base


End file.
